Jaina Prachtmeer
| Zugehörigkeit = Allianz | Klasse = Datei:IconSmall Mage.gif Erzmagier | Position = Anführerin der Kirin TorWorld of Warcraft: Mists of PandariaJaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges (ehem.) | Lage = Kul Tiras (Azeroth) | Status = am Leben''Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 72 | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Daelin † (Vater) Datei:IconSmall Katherine.gif Katherine (Mutter) Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Derek † (Bruder) Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Tandred (Bruder) Datei:IconSmall Kalecgos.gifDatei:IconSmall Kalec.gif Kalecgos (Geliebter) | WoWPedia = Jaina Proudmoore }} '''Lady Jaina Prachtmeer', ehemalige Schülerin von Antonidas und Gründerin TheramoresWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos, zählte zu den Anführern der Kirin Tor. Aus Kul Tiras stammend war ihr Vater niemand geringeres als Admiral Daelin Prachtmeer. Kalecgos zufolge ist sie womöglich die begabteste Erzmagierin Azeroths, durch deren Adern kein Drachenblut fließt.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil I, Kap. 3 Seit der Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion hat sie Dalaran den Rücken gekehrtWorld of Warcraft: Legion und widmet sich nunmehr ihrer Heimat, Kul Tiras.World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Hintergrund Kindheit und Ausbildung in Dalaran thumb|Arthas und Jaina in Lordaeron. Jaina erblickte drei Jahre vor dem Ersten Krieg das Licht der Welt und war das jüngste Kind Admiral Prachtmeers, Herrscher über Kul Tiras und langjähriger Freund und Verbündeter der Königreiche von Lordaeron und Azeroth. Als junges Mädchen war Jaina fasziniert von den Erzählungen über die Wächterin AegwynnTeufelskreis, Kap. 12 und als ihr magisches Talent entdeckt wurde, wurde sie im Alter von elf Jahren nach Dalaran entsandt und später''Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 6 eine Schülerin Antonidas'.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 27 Vor dem Aufbruch in die Stadt der Magier nahm sie an einer Messe am lordaeronschen Hof teil und begegnete zum ersten Mal Arthas.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 2 Als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, nach Dalaran aufzubrechen, wurde sie von dem jungen Prinzen begleitet. Zudem galt sie, zumindest in ihrer Jugend, als schrecklich unpünktlich.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 3 Antonidas schien sie erst überzeugen zu müssen, dass sie, als Frau, seine Anforderungen erfüllen könne.Teufelskreis, Kap. 3 Jaina studierte hart, um den Anforderungen ihres Mentors gerecht zu werden. Zu ihren frühesten Lehrinhalten gehörte die Warnung davor, sich die Magie zu Kopf steigen zu lassen, und Antonidas wurde nicht müde zu betonen, wie wichtig es sei, darauf acht zu geben. Zudem lernte sie in ihrer Ausbildung fast alle relevanten Wildtiere kennen, da Azeroths Flora und Fauna bei den Kirin Tor - meist zu Überlebenszwecken - ebenfalls unterrichtet wurden. Freilich war auch Jaina nicht perfekt. So ist von einem Zwischenfall die Rede, bei welchem sie versehentlich ein Buch in Flammen aufgehen ließ, welches Kael'thas gerade in der Hand hielt. Der Prinz hatte anschließend angeordnet, dass sie für die nächsten Monate alle Feuerzauber nur noch in der Nähe der Teiche üben musste. Kael'thas zeigte, Jahre später, ein romantisches Interesse an Jaina, welches letztlich erfolglos blieb, da sich zwischen Jaina und Arthas eine tiefe Freundschaft und schließlich zarte Romanze entwickelte. Allerdings trennten sich ihre Wege aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Arthas seinen Pflichten für Lordaeron nachkommen wollte und sich auch Jaina in die Studien stürzte.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 8 Zueinander fanden sie erneut als die Invasion der Geißel begann und die Vorkommnisse um eine Seuche untersucht werden sollten.Menschenkampagne 3: Die Verheerungen der Seuche Diese Zeit währte allerdings nur kurz, vor Stratholme kam es zum endgültigen Bruch.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 12 Die Geißel von Lordaeron Nachdem Thrall sich mittlerweile Kriegshäuptling nannte und Kel'Thuzad wegen nekromantischer Versuche gemaßregelt worden und verschwunden war, tauchte Medivh prophetischerweise ein erstes Mal bei Antonidas auf. Antonidas hielt ihn jedoch für einen Verrückten und schickte ihn wieder weg, wollte aber eine "Krankheit in den Nordlanden" von den Kirin Tor untersucht haben und schickte Jaina zu diesem Zweck zu Arthas nach Lordaeron.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 9Menschenkampagne: Jainas Zusammenkunft thumb|Jaina, Uther und Arthas in Herdweiler. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Auswirkungen der Seuche des Untodes in den ersten Dörfern fanden und obwohl Nekromantie als solches auch im Ersten und Zweiten Krieg zum Einsatz gekommen war, machte sie der Anblick des angerichteten Grauens fassungslos. Die Spur führte Arthas und Jaina zu einem Kornspeicher und schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um verseuchtes Getreide aus Andorhal handeln müsste, welches für die Krankheit verantwortlich war. Bei weiteren Erkundungen trafen sie auf hochelfische Priester, welcher den Seuchengerüchten ebenfalls nachgingen, sowie Zwerge, die sich den Untoten entgegenstellten.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 10Menschenkampagne 3: Die Verheerungen der Seuche In Andorhal stellten sie schließlich Kel'Thuzad, der von Arthas getötet wurdeMenschenkampagne 4: Der Kult der Verdammten, und setzten ihre Reise nach Herdweiler fort, um die Bevölkerung zu warnen. Sie erreichten die Stadt jedoch zu spät, Getreidekisten aus Andorhal waren bereits unter der Bevölkerung verteilt worden und Jaina holte Uther zur Hilfe.Menschenkampagne 5: Der Marsch der Geißel Anschließend berichtete sie Antonidas, welcher Magier zur Verfügung stellte, damit die Streitkräfte Lordaerons ebenfalls rasch eintreffen konnten und eine Niederlage in letzter Sekunde abwehren konnten. Ein aufgewühlter Arthas schwor, nach Stratholme aufzubrechen, um Mal'Ganis das Handwerk zu legen und Jaina folgte ihm unsichtbar. Dabei belauschte sie ein Gespräch zwischen Arthas und Medivh, welcher auch bei Arthas keinen Erfolg mit seinen Weissagungen hatte. Jaina war allerdings der Ansicht, dass der mystische Prophet eine große Macht besäße. Sie offenbarte sich Arthas und die beiden setzten den Weg gemeinsam fort.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 11Menschenkampagne: Der Prinz und der Prophet thumb|Jaina segelt nach Kalimdor. Da das Getreide auch in Stratholme bereits in Umlauf gebracht worden war, fasste Arthas den Entschluss, die Stadt zu säubern bevor die Umwandlung in Untote ihren Lauf nehmen würde. Für Uther kam dies einem Massenmord gleich und er verweigerte seine Hilfe. Jaina folgte dem Paladin, ebenfalls unwillens, Arthas dabei zuzusehen, geschweige denn ihm zu helfen.Menschenkampagne 6: Die AuswahlArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 12 Drei Tage nach der Ausmerzung kehrte Jaina nach Stratholme zurück und sah das Ausmaß des Schreckens. Dabei traf sie erneut auf Uther, welcher ihr erzählte, dass Arthas mit der gesamten lordaeronischen Flotte aufgebrochen sei. Anschließend offenbarte sich Medivh erneut in der Hoffnung, wenigstens Jaina würde auf ihn hören.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 13Menschenkampagne: Auf ungleichen Wegen Vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Kalimdor reiste Jaina nochmals nach Dalaran zurück und war zugegen, als Kael'thas die Nachricht des Falls von Quel'Thalas erhielt. Als sie sich später von Antonidas verabschieden wollte, vernahm sie Arthas' Stimme vor den Toren der Stadt, welcher befahl, dass die Stadt sich zu ergeben habe. Antonidas drängte seine Schülerin daraufhin, Dalaran zu verlassen und die Anweisung des Propheten zu erfüllen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 20 Die Invasion von Kalimdor und die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal Auf Kalimdor angekommen fand Jaina heraus, dass die Orcs ebenfalls in diese Richtung gezogen waren. Überzeugt davon, dass die Horde ihr von Lordaeron aus gefolgt sei, kam es zu kriegerischen Handlungen, welche Grom Höllschrei in bewährter Manier nicht unbeantwortet liess.Orckampagne 3: Der Ruf der Warsong Nur zähneknirschend konnte sie im Steinkrallengebirge von Medivh davon überzeugt werden, mit Thrall und Cairne Bluthuf, welcher zwischenzeitlich mit seinen Tauren zu den Orcs gestoßen war, zusammenzuarbeiten.Orckampagne 7: Das Orakel In der Folge half sie Thrall dabei, Groms Seele zu reinigen als die Invasion der Brennenden Legion begann.Orckampagne 8: Von Dämonen gejagt Auf das Drängen Medivhs kam es zu einem weiteren Bündnis mit den Nachtelfen, gerade rechtzeitig um Archimonde dabei aufzuhalten, den Weltenbaum zu zerstören.Nachtelfenkampagne: Der letzte WächterNachtelfenkampagne 7: Götterdämmerung17px Ende der Ewigkeit Die Gründung von Durotar thumb|Jaina in Theramore. Nach dem Sieg über die Brennende Legion am Berg Hyjal führte Jaina ihre Flüchtlinge zu einer Insel an der östlichen Küste Kalimdors und gründete die Stadt Theramore. Die friedliche Besiedlung stand allerdings unter einem schlechten Stern, da die Marine aus Kul Tiras unter Daelin Prachtmeer nun ebenfalls Kalimdor erreicht hatte. Jaina war in einer ziemlich verzweifelten Lage. Obschon sie Loyalität gegenüber ihres Vaters und ihres Volkes verspürte, war ihr nach den Erlebnissen mit Geißel und Legion bewusst, dass Kriege wie der ihres Vaters keinen Platz haben dürften. Jaina half den Orcs über die Goblins an Schiffe zu gelangen und befahl ihren eigenen Leuten, die Waffen niederzulegen als Theramore angegriffen wurde. Die letzten Worte an ihren Vater waren, warum er nicht zugehört habe.Mission "A Blaze of Glory"Teufelskreis, Kap. 3 Teufelskreis: Nachwehen des Dritten Krieges Theramore und Durotar lebten für grobe drei Jahre nach dem Sieg über die Brennende Legion in Frieden, obschon das Misstrauen beider Seiten als ehemalige Erzfeinde erhalten blieb.Teufelskreis, Kap. 1 Jaina reiste zu einem Treffen mit Thrall am Klingenhügel in Durotar, um über einen Vorfall zu sprechen, bei welchem die Orgath'ar von Piraten angegriffen worden war, in der Nähe befindliche Schiffe aus Theramore allerdings keine Hilfestellung geboten hatten.Teufelskreis, Kap. 3 Nach einem weiteren Vorfall am Donnergrat, an welchem der Wald rücksichtlos abgeholzt worden war und die Orcs die Menschen dafür verantwortlich machten''Teufelskreis, Kap. 7 kam es zu erneuten Gesprächen mit Thrall, um die Angelegenheit zu klären.Teufelskreis, Kap. 8 Schließlich häuften sich Meldungen über die Brennende Klinge und Jaina ordnete genauere Untersuchungen an. Zudem wollte sie sich um die verwirrten Donnerechsen des abgeholzten Gebietes kümmern und traf dabei unverhofft auf Aegwynn, die sich in die Einöde zurückgezogen hatte. Der Dämon Zmoldor, welcher der eigentliche Urheber der Zwischenfälle zwischen Allianz und Horde gewesen war, ergriff die Initiative und sperrte Jaina und Aegwynn innerhalb einer dämonischen Barriere einTeufelskreis, Kap. 14; beide konnten sich jedoch befreien und kehrten nach Theramore zurück, um weitere Schritte zu planen.Teufelskreis, Kap. 18 Zmoldor und seine Handlanger konnten auf dem Glutnebelgipfel ausfindig gemacht werden,Teufelskreis, Kap. 20 und wurden von Jaina und Aegwynn in den Nether verbannt.Teufelskreis, Kap. 24 Jaina erneute den Pakt mit Thrall, welcher Menschen und Orcs eine friedliche Koexistenz sichern sollte und Aegwynn nahm das Amt des Kämmerers in Theramore an.Teufelskreis, Epilog Ankunft der Draenei Einem Boten der Allianz, welcher Thrall im Zuge der Wiederöffnung des Dunklen Portals aufsuchte zufolge erklärte sich Jaina einverstanden, den Draenei, welche kurz zuvor mit der Exodar Azeroth erreicht hatten, zu helfen.Aufstieg der Horde, Epilog. Ein König mit Gedächtnisverlust Nachdem Varian als Gladiator in orcischen Arenen gekämpft hatte, gelangte er über Umwege nach Theramore, wo ihm Jaina und Aegwynn dabei halfen, seine Erinnerungen wiederzuerlangen.World of Warcraft: The Comic, #06-#07 Im Zuge weiterer Ereignisse, in welchen Onyxias Herrschaft über Sturmwind gebrochen wurde, machte sich Jaina gemeinsam mit Varian und dessen Kampfgefährten auf zu Onyxias Hort, um den dort gefangenen Anduin zu befreien.World of Warcraft: The Comic, #14 Der diplomatische Gipfel mit Thrall, bei welchem Varian ursprünglich durch seine Entführung nicht erschienen war, sollte laut Jaina im Anschluss dennoch stattfinden. In einer stürmischen Nacht schlug die orcische Delegation auf, die Verhandlungen wurden aber abrupt durch einen Angriff des Schattenhammers zunichte gemacht.World of Warcraft: The Comic, #17-#18 Nordend: Kampagne gegen den Lichkönig Nach dem vermeintlichen Tod Bolvar Fordragons an der Pforte des Zorns17px Die Pforte des Zorns schwor Varian Vergeltung. Jaina reiste nach Orgrimmar, um die Hintergründe näher zu beleuchten und, so möglich, einen weiteren Kriegsausbruch zu verhindern. Sie erfuhr von Varimathras' Putschversuch und Thrall versicherte ihr, dass er keinen Krieg wolle. Allerdings konnte sie Varians Angriff auf Unterstadt nicht verhindern und ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, als beim Aufeinandertreffen der Streitkräfte Varians und Thralls eine Eskalation drohte. Sie sah schließlich keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Truppen der Allianz festzufrieren und zurück nach Sturmwind zu befördern, um weiteres Blutvergießen zu verhindern. Als Brann Bronzebart im weiteren Verlauf herausfand, dass Yogg-Saron aus seinem alten Gefängnis in Ulduar ausgebrochen war, riefen Rhonin und Jaina zu einer Versammlung in der Violetten Zitadelle auf. Während Rhonin Varian über die derzeitige Situation aufklärte bemerkte Jaina, dass Thrall und Garrosh überpünktlich waren. Sie versuchte, sie aufzuhalten um eine weitere Konfrontation zu vermeiden, was ihr nicht gelang: Varian und Garrosh gerieten aneinander und der Streit endete damit, dass Varian jegliche weitere Kooperation mit der Horde verweigerte.17px Die Geheimnisse von Ulduar Als sich die Kämpfe zunehmend um Eiskrone konzentrierten, begab sich Jaina in die Gefrorenen Hallen, um eine Lücke in der Verteidigung der Zitadelle auszunutzen. Arthas wurde auf seinen "Besuch" aufmerksam, aber Jaina konnte, wenn auch knapp, entkommen. Weltenbeben Nach Ende der Nordendoffensive begab sich Jaina nach Sturmwind, um an einer Messe zu Ehren der Gefallenen in der Kathedrale des Lichts teilzunehmen. Die andächtige Zusammenkunft wurde durch das Auftauchen zweier nachtelfischer Wächterinnen, welche von Angriffen im Eschental berichteten, unterbrochen. Jaina geriet mit Varian in einen Streit ob des vermeintlichen Wissens oder gar der Duldung Thralls im Angesicht der Greueltat.Weltenbeben, Kap. 6 Es wurde beschlossen, Untersuchungen zu unternehmen und Jaina stimmte schließlich zu, Varian im Falle einer Mitschuld Thralls auf einen Feldzug gegen Orgrimmar zu begleiten. Sie versuchte zudem, das schwierige Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis zwischen Anduin und Varian zu kitten und schenkte dem Kronprinzen einen Ruhestein, damit er sie jederzeit in Theramore besuchen könne.Weltenbeben, Kap. 7 Zurück auf Kalimdor traf sie sich im Geheimen zunächst mit Thrall und EtriggWeltenbeben, Kap. 8, bevor sie eigene Untersuchungen unternahm und von Anduin besucht wurde.Weltenbeben, Kap. 9 Einige Zeit später reiste Jaina - wie viele andere - nach Eisenschmiede, um dem Zwergenkönig die letzte Ehre zu erweisen, nachdem dieser wortwörtlich "eins mit der Erde" geworden war.Weltenbeben, Kap. 16 Im Anschluss kehrte sie wieder nach Theramore zurück und wurde von Baine Bluthuf aufgesucht.Weltenbeben, Kap. 22 Anduin platzte durch die Benutzung seines Ruhesteins in das TreffenWeltenbeben, Kap. 23 aber nach anfänglichem Misstrauen unterhielten sich alle drei schließlich ruhig über die jüngsten Ereignisse: Cairnes Tod und Moiras Machtübernahme in Eisenschmiede.Weltenbeben, Kap. 24 Sie unterstütze Baine bei der Rückeroberung Mulgores und seinem Kampf gegen die Grimmtotem, während sie gleichzeitig mit Varian ausmachte, dass Anduin vorerst bei ihr in Theramore bleiben solle.Weltenbeben, Kap. 27Weltenbeben, Kap. 28 Der Kataklysmus begann für Theramore schließlich mit heftigen Stürmen und Überschwemmungen und Jaina schickte Anduin zurück in die Östlichen Königreiche.Weltenbeben, Kap. 30 Theramores Sturz und Aufstieg zur Anführerin der Kirin Tor thumb|Jaina nach der Zerstörung Theramores. Nachdem der Kataklysmus erfolgreich überstanden und Todesschwinge besiegt worden war, war Jaina mehr denn je von der aktuellen Situation und einem drohenden Krieg zwischen Allianz und Horde betroffen. Bestrebt darum, das Schlimmste abzuwenden, plante sie eine Unterredung mit Thrall, um ihn zu überzeugen, etwas gegen Garrosh und dessen Kriegspolitik zu unternehmen. Der einstige Kriegshäuptling lehnte ihre Bitte jedoch mit der Begründung, "andere Wege zu gehen", ab.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 3 Resigniert musste Jaina nach Theramore zurückkehren, wo ihre Schülerin, die Gnomenmagierin Kinndy Funkenleuchter, bereits auf sie wartete. Der Rat der Sechs der Kirin Tor unter Rhonin hatten Jaina die junge Gnomin anvertraut.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 4 Später erreichte Kalecgos Theramore auf seiner Suche nach der fokussierenden Iris und Rhonin bat Jaina in einem Schreiben darum, den Drachen bestmöglichst zu unterstützen. Jaina wies Erzmagier Tervosh, die Leidende sowie Kinndy an, alles über das gestohlene Artefakt herauszufinden, was sich herausfinden ließ.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 5 Die Nachforschungen zum Verbleib der Iris gestalteten sich mehr als mühsam, und im Zuge einer dringend benötigten Pause kamen sich Jaina und Kalecgos zaghaft näher. Die Leidende bemerkte indes, dass sich die Horde nahe der Feste Nordwacht versammelte.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 6 Kalecgos bat Jaina, dennoch in Theramore zu bleiben, und machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach der Iris.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 9 Nachdem sie gemeinsam mit Erzmagier Tervosh und der Leidenden mögliche Evakuierungszenarien durchgegangen war für den Fall, dass der Dieb die Iris als Waffe einsetzen würde, wurde sie mitten in der Nacht von Perith Sturmhuf aufgesucht, der auf Baine Bluthufs Geheiß nach Theramore gereist war und ihr Garroshs Pläne offenbarte, ganz Kalimdor zu erobern. Jaina blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf den unausweichlich bevorstehenden Krieg vorzubereiten und Verbündete zu kontaktieren.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 10 Einige Tage später waren Kriegsschiffe der Horde vor der Küste Theramores zu sehen und Jaina bat zusätzlich Rhonin und die Kirin Tor um Hilfe. Während sie auf die Entscheidung des Rats wartete, nutzte sie zudem die Gelegenheit, um Kinndys Eltern zu besuchen.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 11Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 12 Mit Erleichterung empfing sie Rhonins anschließende Nachricht, dass die Kirin Tor Theramore verteidigen würdenJaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 13, nichtsahnend, dass sie durch die Truppen, die sie rekrutieren konnte, exakt in Garroshs Falle tappte, welcher den Angriff bewusst hinauszögerte.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 14 Zudem haderte sie mit der Tatsache, dass so friedliebend sie auch sein mochte, einige ihrer Generäle liebend gerne Orcköpfe auf Piken aufgespießt sahen.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 15 Dennoch schien es kurz, als würde sich das Schlachtgeschehen doch noch zu Gunsten der Allianz wendenJaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 17, bevor die Manabombe einschlug und Theramore dem Erdboden gleichmachte. Jaina selbst entging der Katastrophe nur knapp, als Rhonin sie durch ein Portal auf eine nahegelegene Insel schubste und sich selbst opferte.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 18 Kalecgos fand sie am Strand, deutlich gezeichnet durch die Manabombe, bevor sie sich das Grauen aus erster Hand ansah und kurzen Prozess mit orcischen Truppen machte, die sich ebenfalls in die Ruinen wagten. Jaina fand auch die fokussierende Iris und beschloss, sie vor Kalecgos zu verbergen.Theramores SturzJaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 19 Anschließend reiste sie nach Sturmwind, um mit Varian zu sprechen. Dieser vermochte nicht, die Magierin zu beruhigen indem er ihr versuchte zu vermitteln, dass es Kriegsanstrengungen geben würde, diese aber wohlgeplant werden müssten - denn Jaina wollte nur eines: Orgrimmar ebenso dem Erdboden gleichmachen.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 20 Ihre nächste Reise führte sie nach Dalaran und sie bat den Rat erneut - aber erfolglos - um Hilfe, diesmal um die Allianz bei einem Vergeltungsschlag zu unterstützen.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 22 Kalecgos fand sie bei Antonidas' Denkmal, aber seine Versuche, sie zu beruhigen, zeigten keinen Erfolg.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 23 Ihr Rachefeldzug begann auf Prügeleiland, nachdem sie sich der dortigen Halsabstecher und Mörder entledigt hatte.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 24 Während sie ihre Zauber darauf konzentrierte, eine monströse Welle zu erschaffen, die Orgrimmar hinfortspülen sollte, tauchte Thrall hinter ihr auf. Dass sie ihn nicht tötete, war letztlich Kalecgos' Verdienst, der es schließlich doch noch vermochte, auf sie einzuwirken.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 25 Jainas Wasserelementare entluden den Zorn der Magierin auf die Kraken und die Flotte der Horde, anstelle der Hauptstadt der Orcs.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 26 Nach der erfolgreichen Rückeroberung der Feste Nordwacht durch die Allianz brachte Kalecgos Jaina auf ihre Bitte hin nochmal nach Theramore und küsste sie schließlich.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 27 Anschließend begaben sich beide nach Dalaran. Kalecgos schenkte der Stadt der Magier die fokussierende Iris und Jaina übernahm, auf Bitten des Rats, die Führung über die Kirin Tor.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Epilog Nach der Stunde des Zwielichts Kurz nachdem die Aspekte ihre Macht im Kampf gegen Todesschwinge verloren hatten17px Drachenseele - Epilog, kontaktierte Jaina Kalecgos, welcher sich zu dem Zeitpunkt im Nexus befand. Dabei wurde sie Zeugin, wie er von seinen Visionen der Protodrachen heimgesucht wurde - ohne zu wissen, worum es sich bei Kalecgos' Zittern und Schreien handelte - und Kalecgos brach das magische Gespräch abrupt ab. Erneute Versuche einer Kontaktaufnahme gestalteten sich zunächst schwierigDer Untergang der Aspekte, Teil II, Kap. 1Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil II, Kap. 4 und sie beschloss, zu handeln.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil III, Kap. 1 Jaina reiste in den Nexus, aber Kalecgos versicherte ihr, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil III, Kap. 2 Da ihr sie allerdings spürte, dass dies mitnichten die ganze Wahrheit sein konnte, hielt sie sich im Nexus verborgen und spürte das Artefakt auf, welches Kalecgos so zu schaffen machte.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil III, Kap. 3 Ihre zunächst erfolglosen Untersuchungen führten sie zu Galakronds RuhestätteDer Untergang der Aspekte, Teil III, Kap. 5 sowie in die Bibliotheken DalaransDer Untergang der Aspekte, Teil IV, Kap. 2, bis er ihr gelang, den Zauber des Artefakts zu brechen.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil IV, Kap. 4 Sie reiste zurück in den Nexus, erhielt kurzzeitig selbst eine Vision des frühzeitlichen Kalimdor, welche sie beinahe überwältigteDer Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 1, und intensivierte ihre Bestrebungen, Kalecgos zu retten.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 2Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 4 So konnte Jaina Kalecgos letztlich in die Gegenwart zurückholen und lauschte anschließend einem Treffen am Wyrmruhtempel, bevor Kalecgos sie zurück nach Dalaran brachte.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 5 Pandaria Im Rahmen der Schildwalloffensive bat Anduin die Kirin Tor im Namen seines Vaters, erneut der Allianz beizutreten. Jaina hoffte wiederum, dass ihre Neutralität und die Zusammenarbeit von Silberbund und Sonnenhäschern als Zeichen für einkehrenden Frieden gesehen werden könnten und lehnte Anduins Angebot zunächst ab.Operation Schildwall Der Diebstahl der Götterglocke und die mutmaßliche Implikation der Sonnenhäscher ließen sie einen anderen Kurs einschlagen und die Sonnenhäscher, allen voran Aethas selbst, der seine Unschuld beteuerte, wurden inhaftiert.Die Säuberung Dalarans Nach der Säuberung Dalarans reiste Jaina zur Löwenlandung, um Varian über die Vorkommnisse zu unterrichten und den Wiedereintritt der Kirin Tor in die Allianz zu verkünden. Varian zeigte allerdings nicht die erwartete Begeisterung, denn Jaina hatte durch ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln Verhandlungen zwischen Varian und Lor'themar Theron zunichte gemacht, welcher angesichts Garrosh Höllschreis Politik ebenfalls mit einem Wiedereintritt zur Allianz geliebäugelt hatte. Als sich Lei Shen erhob, reiste Jaina im Rahmen der Offensive der Kirin Tor zur Insel des Donners, um dem Donnerkönig gemeinsam mit den Shado-Pan das Handwerk zu legen. Im Zuge der Angriffe kam es zu einem wenig freundlichen Aufeinandertreffen mit Lor'themar und den blutelfischen Streitkräften, aber durch Taran Zhus Eingreifen konnten wirkliche Handgreiflichkeiten verhindert werden. Garroshs Machenschaften führten schließlich zu einer Rebellion innerhalb der Horde und einer Schlacht um die orcische Hauptstadt selbst. Jaina begleitete Varian als Teil der Streitkräfte der Allianz. Varians Gnade gegenüber der Horde nach Garroshs Niederlage stieß bei ihr allerdings nicht auf Verständnis, da der König aus Jainas Sicht die Macht gehabt hätte, die Horde ein für allemal auszuhebeln - und es nicht tat.17px Garroshs Niederlage Kriegsverbrechen Draenor ... Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Nach Varians Tod an der Verheerten Küste fand sich Jaina gemeinsam mit weiteren Anführern der Allianz in der Burg Sturmwind ein, um Anduin zur Seite zu stehen und weitere Vorgehensweisen angesichts des vermuteten Verrats von Sylvanas zu besprechen und vertrat eine deutlich aggressive Politik gegenüber der Horde. Bei einer anschließenden Zusammenkunft des Rats der Sechs in Dalaran, im Zuge welcher Khadgar vorschlug, den Magiern der Horde wieder Zutritt zur Stadt zu gewähren, um gemeinsam gegen die Brennende Legion vorzugehen, wurde Jaina überstimmt und verließ die Kirin Tor. Sie blieb somit den großen Siegen von Allianz und Horde fern und bekämpfte die Dämonen stattdessen abseits der großen Schlachtfelder alleine. Ihren Platz im Rat übernahm Kalecgos.Vor dem Sturm, Kap. 10 Nach dem Sieg auf Argus reiste Jaina, wenn auch nur kurz, wieder nach Dalaran, um Kalecgos aufzusuchen und sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Sie bekundete, dass sie zwar wisse, was sie alles ''nicht wolle, aber nicht, was sie wirklich wolle. Kalecgos versicherte ihr, dass er nach wie vor vollstes Vertrauen in sie habe und sie machte sich wieder auf die Reise. Jainas Weg führte sie nach Theramore, um sich den Geistern ihrer Vergangenheit zu stellen und schließlich in ihre Heimat Kul Tiras, wo sie aufgrund ihrer Beteiligung an Daelin Prachtmeers Tod alles andere als ein herzliches Willkommen zu erwarten hatte. In Verkleidung belauschte sie Gespräche zwischen ihrer Mutter, Admiral Köpping und Priscilla Aschenwind und fasste den Entschluss, dass Kul Tiras nicht alleine gegen die kommenden Bedrohungen kämpfen würde.Jaina: Heimkehr Kampf um Azeroth Externe Verweise 17px Lady Jaina Prachtmeer Siehe auch * 17px Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges * 17px Jaina: Heimkehr * 17px17px The Story of Jaina Proudmoore * Der Stolz von Kul Tiras Anmerkungen Prachtmeer, Jaina Prachtmeer, Jaina Kategorie:Haus Prachtmeer Prachtmeer, Jaina Prachtmeer, Jaina Prachtmeer, Jaina Prachtmeer, Jaina Prachtmeer, Jaina Prachtmeer, Jaina